


茫洋，茫洋

by KabaKun



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: “你爱她，但你从未听她讲过关于蘑菇的故事；你说你爱我，可你从未读过我的诗。”
Relationships: David Weinberg/Young Man (Dark Harbor)
Kudos: 4





	茫洋，茫洋

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：涉及《黑色港湾》的剧透，这部电影在被剧透后再看的话会失去很多乐趣，所以请确定能接受再往下阅读；病态的爱总是美丽。

这场雨和她遇害时的那场太过相似，浓雾遮住森林的入口，像她无处不在的魂魄。此刻朝他走来的却是青年，他披着女人当天穿的血红睡袍，寒风掀开他的衣摆，揭穿他们偷情的证据。男人虽从未将自己的妻子放在心上，但仍一眼认出了青年唇上那抹浓艳的红来自她的某支唇膏。青年倒是毫不在意，像猫一样优雅地跨坐在男人的双腿上。  
他想用朽木般的手替青年拉紧衣襟，却被幽灵的衣袍所震慑，不敢伸出手。他假装冷静地往后靠，看着青年冻得发抖的身体。  
“把它脱了。”  
青年笑着用双手撑在他的椅背上，额前的发跌落他眼里，又痒又痛。  
“这会让你想起她，对吗？”  
男人心烦意乱，按住青年的后脑狠命地啃咬他的唇，口红的甜果香气于他而言更像快将腐烂的果实，在夏日终结时狡猾地佯装成初熟的种子。分开时青年的笑仍挂在嘴角，原本被囚禁的红却脱离了框架，在他的嘴唇周围晕染开来。青年伸出舌头快速地舔舐一圈，像偷尝糖浆的孩童。  
“这样好多了。”男人捏住他的下巴，满意地端详自己的大作。  
青年脱下的红衣像刚刚剥落的新鲜皮囊，血淋淋地沿着他的指缝坠落。男人仰起头，刚巧迎上青年呼出的热气，令他的眼睛不至于干涩。  
一丝不挂的明明是青年，可他感觉赤裸的人只有他自己。  
青年尖细的目光藏在低垂的发梢间，仿佛蛰伏在洞穴内的蛇，而他的吻像淬了毒的匕首。男人好奇自己死去的妻子究竟是如何躲过青年的第一次狩猎的。  
现在这条缠绕他的毒蛇正扭动腰肢，贪婪地将他全部吞入身体里，他的欲望被囚禁在紧密而湿滑的空间内，悲欢全由对方操控。他不过是蛇妖的猎物，他的欢愉只是捕猎者进餐的附属品。  
青年起伏的身体像层叠的波浪，他喜欢在性事中吮吸对方的侧颈，男人顺从地偏过头，不敢问自己与妻子相比，哪一方更可口。  
他注定是输，但同时也明白青年留在自己身边的原因：他的性格冷酷却懦弱，他有一整座景色宜人的小岛——现在它属于他们了，青年可以在世上轻易地找到比他更好的皮囊，但唯有对着这副行将就木的身体，他才能肆无忌惮地发疯。  
男人扯着他的发，亲吻他已经痊愈的左眼——那道瘀伤是谋杀计划开始前，青年用花瓶往自己脸上砸的。他能数清男孩身上所有的伤疤，却不明白他为什么能面无表情地残害这具姣好的身躯。  
他仍记得有一次吻他时，从青年口中传来的血腥味——他用舌头去舔刀刃，以此惩罚自己说过的谎言。“没有人不说谎”，他边流泪边亲吻他的男孩，好像这样就能替他承担那虚无的罪。

“在想什么？”青年不再吻他，但下身仍迎合着男人的动作。  
“你的诗，”男人将对方的耳垂含进嘴里，道：“写得真好。”  
“我还写过很多别的题材。”  
“有多少首是写给我的？”  
“一首。”  
“念给我听。”  
“我从不读自己的诗……”青年压在他身上的力度变重了，动作逐渐迟缓，呼吸也愈发急促，他知道只要再努力一点，就能听见男孩美妙的尖叫，“除非你要帮我写下来。”  
“我不会亲手写下自己的墓志铭。”  
他说完轻吻青年的鬓角，眼角的余光瞥见浪潮离他们越来越近。  
海洋贪得无厌地吞纳各地的水源，可暴戾的风偏要逼它吐出不属于它的那份。海浪猛击在礁石上的响声震耳欲聋，他的阿芙洛狄忒终于从波涛中昂起雪白的脖颈，被迫唱出淫秽的歌谣。

可无法停下喘息的是他自己。  
青年俯身捡起清晨采回来的蘑菇，用菇伞在指间缓慢地磨，具有某种直观的恶趣味。男人无视了他的挑逗，直到对方将那枚毒药抵在他的唇边。  
“这就是当时的情景。”青年露出无邪的笑，好像在向人类述说童话故事的妖精。  
“别。”男人握住他的手腕，语气里有无法抑制的愤怒，青年不该一次次挑战他的底线。  
对方抽出手，将硬币大小的毒蘑在他疲软的部位轻轻地蹭，他们都知道男人在短时间内不会再次抬头了。  
许久，青年将沾满白浊的毒菇举在两人的眼前，细细欣赏起来。男人对此感到厌恶。他恨那又小又丑的蘑菇，恨它的柔软和苍老，恨它将“洁身自好”当作一个笑话。  
青年越过蘑菇望着他，趁他失神时将它放进自己嘴里。  
“不！”男人惊叫，这不是他第一次亲眼目睹青年做出疯狂的事来了，但他的惊恐并没有随着时间的流逝而减少，他太害怕会永远失去他的男孩了，“吐出来，求你了。”  
“和我接吻，”青年伸出双手勾住他的肩，仿佛他正咀嚼的是一颗甜美的糖果，“快点。”  
男人像被下了蛊般听话地贴上对方的唇，笼罩在这片岛屿上的噩梦在一瞬间随着菇菌滑落他的喉咙，其中混杂着属于青年的梦幻的气味。  
“你爱她，但你从未听她讲过关于蘑菇的故事，”青年口齿不清，从他嘴里拉出绵长的银丝，“你说你爱我，可你从未读过我的诗。”  
他在报复他，因为他的自私和冷漠，因为他对爱人的不解风情。  
男人突然意识到，青年是伊甸园里狡黠的蛇，哄他吞下那枚知耻的红苹果，可他永远不会是与他结婚生子的夏娃。  
他是被男孩抛弃在俗世的捉弄对象。

雨不知何时已经停了，可天地颠倒了位置，远海像要将他拖入恐怖的旋涡，不符合常理的色彩充斥着他的视线。迷茫间青年握住了他的手，他们脚步不稳，但仍在滴水的屋檐旁狂舞，沙滩上留下他们凌乱的足迹。  
忽然间，他心生嫉妒——那个女人不该拥有这样美妙的结局。  
男人的欲望以前所未有的势头迅速膨胀，最终成了抵在他们身体之间疼痛的利刃。不知是谁将对方绊倒在地，他只记得自己从未这般接近男孩的最深处，细沙在他的膝盖上摩擦，形成足以灼伤皮肤的高温，他知道这正是青年所追求的快感。  
他不再害怕死去了，因为他知道他的男孩这次会为他感到骄傲。  
“我从未爱过她。”他喃喃自语，而青年早在他之前失去了意识。

男人睁开眼时青年已经醒来了，他的唇黑得发紫，苍白的皮肤在昏暗的苍穹下像人鱼般美丽。  
头部传来剧痛令男人无法组织出得体的言语，他能感觉到自己的眼角有液体滑落，但很快被青年用指尖拂去。  
“对不起。”  
男人知道对方是在为他们还能再次睁开眼而道歉。  
青年突然捂住腹部，呕出一滩暗黄色的污秽物。  
“她没告诉我这种毒菇能致人死亡的量。”他用手肘擦了擦嘴，好像只考了九十八分的孩子。  
“别再那样做了。”男人无法压抑住哭声，用虚弱的手臂环抱住男孩的身体。  
青年埋在他的胸膛内轻轻地点头，但很快，他的声音就像他的身体一样冰冷而充满喜悦，“明天傍晚你想去游泳吗？”  
他想起天气预报说明晚有雷雨。  
“如果你想去的话。”男人眺望着青年身后的海洋，看见巨浪仍在拍打屹立的礁石。  
原来蒙在他眼前的雾自始至终都是他自己的泪。

（End）


End file.
